Baby, I love you
by HOUSEaholic
Summary: HGRW...A potions accident turns Hermione into a baby! While Ron takes her to the hospital wing,he tries to muster some courage to tell her how he really feels about her.Does he succeed?


****

I DON"T OWN ANYTHING! Ok, that being said, on with the story!

Hermione Baby, I love you

"No Harry, your supposed to add armadillo bile first, and then the porcupine quills!"

"Oh, sorry Hermione."

"Now you have to reverse the order of steps two and seven and then add two drops of the lizard blood and then-"

"Umm Hermione?"

"Not now Harry I'm trying to fix this potion."

"But Mione……."

"Not now Harry!"

He tried again but Hermione wasn't listening. She was too busy flipping through her copy of Quick Fixes for Magical Mixes. Harry frantically looked around. No one else's cauldron was bubbling over and emitting sparks. He tried to attract Hermione's attention but she became increasingly annoyed and ignored him completely. Desperate, Harry followed the next two steps that Snape had written on the board hoping that it would have a reverse effect on the bubbling brew. He stopped quickly though. The cauldron began to froth and hiss. Harry began to back away slowly. He didn't watch where he was going and bumped into Hermione who almost dropped the vial of slug mucus she carried.

"Harry! What the- oh never mind, move."

"Wait Hermione."

"For what?" She snapped. "You know what, just go over there and crush beetles or something."

"But Hermione, the potion." Harry sputtered.

"I can fix it"

"Wait, you don't understand!"

Lunging forward, Harry grabbed the back of Hermione's robes in an attempt to stop her. The vial she carried tipped out of her hands and into the cauldron. Everything happened so fast. Hermione tumbled backwards and landed on Harry with a thud. The cauldron turned fiery red and trembled for a second. The whole class except for Hermione and Harry backed against the wall as Snape stared wide-eyed. There was a loud noise and the potion exploded.

Blinking, Harry wiped the slime off his face and cleaned his glasses. Then with a start, he realized that Hermione was no longer sitting on top of him.

"Mione?"

A high-pitched wail pierced the air. Something tiny bumped Harry's leg. Looking down, he saw a small, moving lump under a pile of black robes. With a horrible feeling in his stomach, he recognized the robes. They were Hermione's.

Ron rushed over to Harry as he too realized what this meant. Gently, they lifted the robes.

"Argghh! It's naked!" Ron shrieked. All the Slytherins edged forward trying to see. Harry quickly placed the robes back over Hermione's lower half. He knelt to pick up the child but stopped.

"C'mon Harry! What are you waiting for?"

Harry shifted uneasily. "I umm well I don't know how to carry a baby. " He said sheepishly. "I mean I never had to and I don't know much about them."

"It's ok Harry, I'll carry her. I've had plenty of practice with Ginny."

"Whew! Thanks."

Ron pulled of his sweater and carefully wrapped the wailing baby in it. Bending over, Ron scooped Hermione up and murmured softly to her.

"It's ok, shhhh don't cry Mione, it's ok."

Ron made for the door, Harry following him. As they left the classroom, Harry was forced by Snape to stay behind and clean the mess. Uncertain of Hermione's future, Ron headed to the hospital wing.

Hurrying down the hall, Ron muttered angrily. Snape never cared, never! He didn't even wonder if Hermione was all right. Ron had almost forced to stay behind with Harry too but professor Flitwick had heard the commotion and appeared in the doorway. At the moment, he was teaching Harry a scouring spell to clean up the mess. Ron was almost to the hospital wing now and Hermione began to stir in his arms. Maybe it wasn't chance that the accident had occurred and now, looking at the perfect bundle he carried, he was almost thankful that Harry wasn't around. He stroked her tiny hand lovingly. Maybe after years of waiting he could do what he had longed to for years. Could he ever muster up the courage to tell her just how much he loved her? Could he tell her the words he had longed for so long to say? Was he finally ready to profess his true feelings? Yes, now was perfect. He stopped outside the door and tilted his head down to whisper to the tiny helpless baby.

"I love you…"


End file.
